


Tickle

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry have a tickle fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

            “Stop! Stop! Stop!” Zayn said over and over, waving his hands uselessly, trying to knock away Harry’s hands.

            Harry laughed and kept wiggling his fingers around Zayn’s stomach, laughing harder every time Zayn wheezed out a slightly pained laugh.

            “I’m not going to stop until you admit that I’m right.”

            “You’re…” Zayn laughed. “You’re not right!”

            Harry launched over Zayn, kneeling over him on the ground. “I am! I am right!”

            Zayn threw his head back in laughter, still trying to push Harry off.  He decided to start tickling Harry, hoping that it would change who was in power.  It did- Harry stopped tickling him, trying to roll away.  Zayn tackled him, pinning his arms down so he couldn’t start tickling again.

            “Admit you’re wrong,” Zayn insisted.         

            “I’m wrong,” Harry said. 

            Zayn let go and sat back, grinning.  Harry immediately flew up and started tickling again, his fingers finding spots along Zayn’s side that physically hurt to be tickled.

            Zayn tried to do the same, but he couldn’t see very well- he had been laughing so hard that he’d actually started crying.  “Fine, fine, fine, you were right,” Zayn said, curling up into a ball. “You were right!”

            “I don’t think you mean that,” Harry said, tickling Zayn’s neck, making him shrink into his shoulders.

            “I mean it! Stop!”

            Harry did stop, still laughing.

            “What did you want to be right about, anyway?” Zayn asked, grinning.

            Harry burst out laughing again, throwing his head back. “I don’t know!”

            Zayn reached up and pulled Harry down, kissing him briefly. “Please don’t _ever_ do that again.”

            “I can’t promise that. It seemed to work fairly well.”

            “Ugh, I really hate you sometimes,” Zayn groaned, holding his sore stomach.

            “But overall you _love_ me,” Harry said, kissing Zayn again. “And I love you, even though you made me forget what I was right about.”


End file.
